bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atakus
For Atakus's Review go to Atakus Reviews Atakus was an Agori from the Rock Tribe. He worked as a guard for the city of Roxtus. History Early Life Like all other Agori, Atakus came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Rock. Core War Atakus participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the liquid had a number of destructive qualities about it. This meant that it was unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result. Atakus took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna; unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Core War When The Shattering occured, the Bota Magna area that the Rock Army had resided in was forced out of the ground by an Energized Protodermis burst; that slit the planet into three segments. Much to the Rock Army's dismay, they were cut off from their homeland. As a result, the Skrall and Rock Agori were left open to Baterra attacks as they began to take residence in the land that surrounded their former home. Atakus served as a guard at a fortress and survived a Baterra attack. However, as the Baterra attacks began to occur more frequently, members of the Leader Class were soon picked off and killed by their enemies until Tuma was the only one remaining. At this point he ordered the Skrall retreated South, away from the Baterra menace. Migration South Tuma led the Skrall and Rock Agori as they migrated further south. The Rock Army soon took up residence in Roxtus and made attempts to set up connections with the other Tribes. The Skrall swiftly forgot about the Baterra threat and joined the Glatorian Social System. However, it soon became apparent that the Skrall were much better warriors than the Glatorian and began to dominate the Arena Matches that settled Colonial Dispites. As the Skrall began to win all of the Arena Matches, Tuma began to consider the other Tribes as inferior to the Skrall. As a result, Tuma tightened security at Roxtus, fortifying the city and employing Atakus as one of the guards. Vulcanus Following a dispute betweent the Rock Tribe and the Jungle Tribe over a Water Spring, a Skrall was sent to fight Glatorian Gresh in an Arena Match for the Spring. Atakus was ordered go with the Skrall to Vulcanus. After the Skrall won the battle they parted ways and Atakus went back to Roxtus. Atakus was encountered with an Agori that was sent by Raanu to gain aid in defense for the village. He wanted help from the Skrall. Atakus told the Agori that the Skralls' aid was for sale, so the Agori payed a great amount of Thornax. Atakus gave the Agori his seal to show that he was a friend of the Skrall. The Agori then moved on to a Skrall so he could get the seal for the Glatorian contract. BIONICLE.com Stats Abilities and Traits Atakus was a fierce warrior, and a very skilled warrior. He was overly confident, but also weak against a smart opponent. Atakus rellied on brute force rather than tactics. Tools Atakus carries two swords powered by technology alien to Bara Magna. Trivia *Atakus was released as one of the six small set of early 2009. He had 13 pieces. Appearances *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''Secrets of Bara Magna!'' *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' - (First Appearance) *''Glatorian Arena'' Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Rock Tribe